Oh My
by Sabriel Goldchild
Summary: I looked down and there she was...and all of a sudden i forgot where i was... A MitsuruMahiru match. Now Complete Check out the sequal: Oh No. where life takes a turn around
1. Chapter 1: Set me up

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Crescent Moon. This is purely for fun.

* * *

**Crescent Moon **

_**Oh My**_

"Mahiru" _it sounded like Akira calling from downstairs. He'd let her sleep in. five more minutes_ she tried to call out but instead fell deeper into sleep instantly reliving the dream._ mitsuru…noo..dont walk away…mitsuru please…come back_

"Stupid girl..Wake up," said Mitsuru as he tried to shake awake Mahiru._ She's making us late again. All that stupid girl seems to do lately is sleep. No one seemed to know why. And as always it was up to him to wake her up. Typical. I'm sick of this..i should just let her sleep. Or better yet._ Mitsuru reaches for a glass of water. Which just happened to be by Mahiru's bed and tips it on her head.

Downstairs all that can be heard is the sudden shrill scream of a rather startled girl. "As always Mitsuru messes things up," says Nozomu as he sips from a glass.

"Why isn't the plan workinnngggg," whines Akira while flipping some pancakes "make it better…"

Back up stairs in Mahiru's bedroom. "Why'd you have to do that? Now I'm all wet" sniffled Mahiru. But instead of letting the looming tears take hold she grabs her pillow and starts to repeatedly bash Mitsuru around the head. "what the hell are you doing, gosh your so stupid. How is this going to achieve anything? Get off me!" answers Mitsuru. Just as she goings for another swipe Mitsuru grabs her wrist. Stopping the consistent bashing. Mahiru struggles yelling "get off me" and all of a sudden falls back landing on the soft mattress but with a startled tengu on top of her. _Oh my_

_I looked down and there she was. And all of a sudden I forgot where I was. _Mahiru turned a violent shade of red as did Mitsuru. Their eyes locked in a stare they couldn't break. Slowly but surely Mitsuru lent down. Feeling an urge he'd never felt before. He stopped when he was but a whisper away from contact and stared into her eyes for what seemed like eternity. With that the distance between them evaporated and their lips met. It was a first for both of them. But somehow they both new what to do. A sweet kiss followed.

Breaking apart they just stared at each other. Mitsuru reached up and affectionately touched her cheek. Climbing off the bed Mitsuru gave his hand to Mahiru to help her up. But alas just as the two where getting somewhere Misoka walks in. "are you two coming?" Says Misoka as he gives them 'the look'. Then before the startled teens could answer he abruptly turned and walked out of the room. Looking down both noticed they still held hands, quickly looking back at each other. The room temperature increases as the two turn shades redder than seen before. Mahiru takes a step forward, not wanting Mitsuru to leave. His eyes open wide all of a sudden when reality hits. He reefs his hand away from Mahiru and bolts out of her room. Leaving Mahiru alone with her thoughts.

Sometime later… "wheerrrrreee is sheee?," cried Akira while clinging to Nozomu's shoulder "I'm bored. Make her come and play" by now he was practically in Nozomu's lap.

"I have a feeling the princess is a little busy. But why don't you both go and check?" _and then I shall have some peace. Haha and just think what they'll find. _Smirks Misoka. Not needing a moments more urging both Akira and Nozomu went bounding up the stairs. When they reached Mahiru's bedroom they found it wide open. But what they found inside shocked them. Mahiru was there sitting in the corner still in her pajamas and by the way her small body shook it seemed she was crying. Instantaneously the mini mummies in the boys came out and they went to comfort the little princess.

"it's ok princess,"

" This is Mitsuru's fault isn't it? Don't worry Mahiru. We'll make sure he has a miserable day for making you sad."

"Mahiru how bout you come downstairs and I make you a very special breakfast? It'll make it all better"

standing up Mahiru replies with " hmm ok I guess. I do feel like some pancakes."

"special princess pancakes coming up" squeals Akira.

* * *

_OK.. I'm new to this so yeah. I hope you all enjoy…_

_Peace out lovers  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Last Kiss

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Crescent Moon. This is purely for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Crescent Moon**

_**Oh My **_

It was all he could do not to scream. Sitting in a tree Mitsuru pondered what had just happened_. It was like a dream, looking down and there she was. She looked so beautiful. She held me transfixed, mesmerizing me with her eyes. And then the touch of her lips. So soft and sweet. NO! I cant let her do this to me. She's a human after all. I cant let her in, I cant let her hurt me, I cant let her love a demon like me. _

"how do you like them?" squealed Akira

" They're just perfect," replied the princess " thank you so much but I really must be off now."

"ahh but princess where do you have to go? We'll come with you. Wont we Nozomu?"

"its alright Akira. No need to come with me. I'll be back soon"

With that Mahiru abruptly left the moonshine. Grabbing a coat as she left. Just incase. Heading off to find a place she could be alone. Her "secret place".

The wind rustled in the tree tops. The faint morning sunshine peaking through the branches. If one were to venture past this lovely spot they would notice a small teenage girl. Sitting there under the cherry blossom tree. A vacant look upon her face. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. One would think that she wasn't in deep thought. But that my friend she was…

_Sigh. It always ends the same. But my gosh. He..he…he kissed me. But it ended the same, it always ends with one of us running off. I don't think I can take it any longer. I have so much to worry about as it is. My assignments groan I haven't even started my history essay. _It is then that our sweet little Mahiru burst out crying yet again.

A few minutes later she sits up with a jolt. "Oh no," she cries out "I'm very late!" Alas Mahiru had forgotten the very reason why she had asked someone to wake her this morning. It was to be their last rehearsal before the performance.

_How could I forget? Oh Mitsuru will be there. Maybe we can just forget what happened this morning. Oh. But I can't. How can I forget when the boy I like gives me my first kiss? But he ran off. He ran away. He's always running from his problems. It's not fair. Why do I even like him? _

And with that thought. She picked herself up. Wiped away the remaining tears. And ran to the adjacent road. Following that road all the way to the end. Where she stopped. Panting against a tree. She wasn't feeling too well this morning.

What Mahiru didn't know. Was that the particular tree she was leaning against was the one that the tengu was currently inhabiting. Looking down he finally noticed her. Crumpled against a tree as she was.

_Oh no. What's she doing here? Why the hell is she clinging onto that tree? She's always being so stupid. Arg. But geeze she's pretty. Her eyes, and small button nose. And those lips. They were so soft. I should drop down and give her a kiss now. Just to see her reaction. That would be nice. Oh so very nice. NO! I can't. I can't fall for her. We can't fall in love… I know. One kiss to seal it. Seal an oath to myself that this will never work. That Mahiru and I will never fall in love. That Mahiru will never have my heart. No one will. Ever. One kiss to say goodbye. _

With that Mitsuru abruptly dropped onto the ground. Snaking a hand around her waist. He pulls a startled Mahiru to him. One hand at her waist. The other on the side of her face. He looked into her eyes. Registering her shock. And then he kissed her. This time round though there was nothing sweet about it. He took her for everything her could. Forcing his way into her mouth. Cause her to moan and lean against him. Pushing her against the tree he deepened the kiss further. Nibbling on her bottom lip. And then he felt himself transform and was powerless to prevent it. But even that did not stop him kissing Mahiru. He was loosing himself. All his anger and frustration was going into that kiss. Turning back into himself he moved the hand which was pressed against her cheek and put it behind her neck. This one kiss was turning into something even Mitsuru wasn't expecting. By then Mahiru's arms were around his neck. Herself also unwilling to end it. It was hard. It was passionate. It was everything and more. And then my friends. It was over.

* * *

Well that's another chapter for you. Sorry it took so long to write. Turned out extremely different to what I expected. Im in the writing mood though. So we might see another chapter up by nights end.

Much love.

Peace out lovers


	3. Chapter 3: In the Night

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Crescent Moon. This is purely for fun.

**

* * *

**

_**Oh My**_

In the night

Underneath the starlight

I wait for you…

Bright lights glare into their eyes. The slow strumming of the guitar fills the packed room. Strumming along to the singer the guitarist takes a deep breath. _Only another few chords. Its getting so hot. There's so many people. Breath. Breathing. Strumming. Now. _

Before the sun do come

My night belongs to you

I'll wait for you…

Loud cheering filled the room. Overpowering the performers. Not wanting the crowd to outshine them. The sound technician turns up the house speakers. Increasing the volume and magnitude of the performance. And still the singing and the strumming of the acoustic guitar goes on. _He looks so calm. I can't believe we're doing this. Ok next verse. _

In the night

Underneath the starlight

Just to be with you…

To hear your voice

Bearing no choice

I'm there for you…

Mahiru and Mitsuru we're performing at long last. Though that day seemed render the others worried. But as luck goes something actually turned out ok. For once. With all the events of the day it's a wonder anyone was still alive to perform. No one knew what was going on. Except the two involved. And the reason they where running late that morning. Well they never made it. By the time the two pulled themselves together it was a long time over. Such is life. And so the two had continued on home to the moonshine. Not speaking a word to the other. Each sneaking glances when the other wasn't looking. When the wind blows past, the people walk by and you don't notice. What is that? That is the beginnings of love. But now back to our performance.

Mahiru:

In the night

Underneath the starlight

I sing to you…

At night your mine

By day, your away

I can't leave you, yet…

Mitsuru:

In the night

Underneath the starlight

Sweet words, I want to hear

From you…

If your were only mine

I'd say to you, that I …

And together. The last words were sung by the two. As they turned and gazed into each others eyes. We can hear the crowd making a collective sigh. Young sweet love.. were the words going though most minds.

I love you…

* * *

_Thanks to all the reviews. Muchly appreciated._

_Much love._

_Peace out lovers_


	4. Chapter 4 :Beneath the sky

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Crescent Moon. This is purely for fun.

**Crescent Moon **

_**Oh My**_

Breaking the gaze Mitsuru abruptly stood. Taking the guitar with him he stalked of stage. He walked on past the clapping audience. All smiles they were. Smiles of giddy happiness. Of fake lives and lies. Walked on past the other Moonshine occupants. Walking past all his life has been, and gone. He was letting go. But who would know this now. As they all watched him walk away. They didn't know. The audience looked around confused. What was this? Where was he going?

Mahiru just put her head down. Down into her own waiting hands. As she crumpled on stage. All emotions taking over. She was lost. She felt alone. She was alone. Even though the millions of people in the world around her where there. She was alone. Feeling nothing but her own self doubt. _This was what she had come to. This is what he was turning her into. Wanting and then not. _It was devastating to this oh so happy girl._ The one who had gone through so much._ But now that she had given her heart away it was all too much to bear. She couldn't take it my dearest friends. Our little Mahiru needs us.

She stood up then. Determined not to be alone anymore. _This was not like her. She would stop him. He had told her not to. That he would be back. One day. Maybe. But how had he thought she could live with that. Knowing that one day he could forget and never come back. She would not have it. Not again. She would not let everything she had come to trust fall apart again. This would not happen to her…. Again._

Breathing deeply she followed the same path that Mitsuru had taken. One step at a time. Determination clearly etched upon her face. Her destination and purpose known she pummeled onward. Forward to everything she hoped to save. To everything she hoped to gain.

Each step up those stairs taking her closer and closer to him. Closer and closer to the one who said to her that he didn't love her. But he would come back for her because he cared for her. Denial. A fault most commonly associated with Mitsuru. Saying one argument but basing life upon another.

Reaching the top step Mahiru paused. She could here sounds coming from her bedroom. Instead of Mitsuru's which would have been the more likely choice considering she was looking for him. Rather than continue on to his room she then decided to check out this unknown source of noise. Walking into her bedroom she found him. Standing by her window. An envelope in his hands. What this envelope contained we don't know. Yet.

Stepping forward. She waited. Tears springing to her eyes. Hands held in front of herself. Wringing themselves red. Twisting and turning her dress this way and that. The breeze flowing through the open window causeing Mitsuru's coat to flutter wildly about was nothing compared to what it was doing to her hair. Walking over he pushed the hair out of her eyes. Cupping her face affectionately.

It seemed he was no longer denying his feelings. Maybe that was because he's fate had been decided and the wheels were set in motion. "I have to go, Mahiru," he whispered.

Tears began to furiously role down her cheeks. Her face becoming paler and paler. _This was it. It really was happening _"Mitsuru please…," was all she replied.

"you know I have to go"

"but why"

"it doesn't matter," he answered forcibly. Scaring little Mahiru making her cry harder. Her body shook at how hard she was sobbing now. _He was leaving and he still wouldn't tell me why._

_I can't love her. _

_I can't live without him. Not now_

_I need her to understand. That I won't let this happen. I will not become involved and this is the only way. I will not let her love a demon like me. Princess…._

"Mitsuru, at least give me this one night"

Mitsuru stood there shocked. Dropping his hand to his side he just stared. Not knowing how to react. _What did she mean? He was leaving what did she not get about that? It was for her own good. Princesses don't love demons._

Reaching over Mahiru put her hands around his neck. Pulling him down for a kiss. At first he restrained. Trying to pull back. Trying to stop the enivitable. But that of course didn't work. And so they continued. Mitsuru picked her up. Swung her around in his arms then walked her over to the window. Picking her up he flew off. Off into the night.

And somewhere beneath a canopy of trees. In the wilderness far away from any other human creature. He stole her innocence beneath the star filled sky.


End file.
